Fortune Cookie in Love
by Rizuki29
Summary: Aku punya sebuah firasat jika kita akan saling mencinta suatu hari nanti..


**Fortune Cookie in Love**

**Title: **Fortune Cookie in Love

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** You and Sehun

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Duration: **Oneshoot

**Ratin****g: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. EXO is belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **Ah, kali ini saya nyoba bikin yang manis-manis lagi setelah sebelumnya nyoba fict sedih—yang kebanyakan gagal. XD Inspirasi dari lagunya JKT48-Fortune Cookie in Love. Lagi suka banget sama lagu ituu.. :*

**Summary:** Aku punya sebuah firasat jika kita akan saling mencinta suatu hari nanti..

oOo

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku memasuki sebuah kafe—yang terletak di seberang kampusku. Kafe yang juga merupakan sebuah toko roti ini, adalah tempat favoritku setiap aku selesai dengan jam kuliah di kampus. Selain suasananya nyaman—dengan nuansa klasik yang sederhana—harga yang ditawarkan untuk roti dan minumannya juga sesuai dengan kantong mahasiswa.

Setelah memesan satu cangkir _hot chamomile tea_ dan _pancake_, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja yang masih kosong. Setelah benar-benar nyaman dengan posisi dudukku, aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih kurang sepuluh menit lagi sebelum dia datang.

Aku mengeluarkan laptopku untuk sekedar berselancar di dunia maya sembari menunggu dia datang. Alunan musik klasik yang bergema di kafe ini membuat suasana menjadi lebih menarik.

"Hai, Sehun -_a_..."

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku—tepat sesaat setelah aku mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Benar sekali. Saat ini kedua mataku sudah membiaskan bayangan dirimu yang baru saja datang—bersama teman-temanmu—dan duduk di meja seberangku. Bibirku spontan saja melengkungkan senyuman. Lega, setelah melihatmu datang.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu, Sehun-_a_. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengejarmu, _huh_?"

"_Tsk_. Aku tak menyukai mereka _hyung_. Mereka terlalu mengganggu,"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat dirimu tengah mengerucutkan bibirmu—lucu. Ah, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sengaja datang ke kafe ini setiap hari—sekali lagi, setiap hari—hanya untuk memandangmu. Melihat bagaimana bibirmu tersenyum dan mata sipitmu itu bersinar saat kau tertawa.

Entahlah, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Melihat dia dari kejauhan sekaligus mengaguminya dalam diam. Aku tahu jika dia tak pernah tertarik sedikitpun kepadaku. Oh, salah. Bagaimana dia akan tertarik? Dia saja bahkan tak mengenaliku.

Dan aku, tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri jika memang suatu saat nanti aku akan patah hati.

Yah, meskipun aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat diriku...

"Hei, tidakkah kau ingin mendapatkan gadis baru, Sehun-_a_? Coba lihat, di kafe ini ada banyak sekali gadis cantik. Tidakkah kau berminat pada salah satu dari mereka?"

"Benar. Aku berani bertaruh, mereka tak akan menolak jika kau menembak salah satu dari mereka,"

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kafe. Oh, ini semakin terlihat konyol. Bagaimana mungkin aku terpengaruh oleh kata-kata temannya itu? _Aish..._

Eh? Tapi, kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Di sekelilingku banyak sekali gadis cantik. Dan diriku? Pastilah tak akan pernah disadari olehnya. Dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis di kafe ini, aku tak ada apa-apanya. Menyebalkan.

Alunan musik di dalam kafe ini membuatku terhanyut dan segera sadar dari lamunanku. Ku ketukkan jemariku di atas meja mengikuti irama lagu klasik itu. Dan di saat seperti inilah aku merasa jika perasaanku semakin kuat.

Tak akan mungkin aku berhenti mengagumimu. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Oh Sehun.

.

Berkali-kali aku menggulingkan badanku di atas ranjang. Pikiranku masih tak bisa tenang. Dan bayangan wajahmu masih terus menghantuiku. Oh Sehun, mantra apa yang kau gunakan hingga kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona seperti ini?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Bergegas menuju meja belajarku. Pandanganku terarah pada sepiring kue yang terletak di atas meja belajarku. _Fortune Cookies_.*****

"_Makanlah kue itu! Menurut kepercayaan orang Tionghoa, kue itu adalah kue keberuntungan. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pendapat tentang cara memakan kue itu. Tapi, sebagian besar mengatakan jika kau harus menghabiskan kue itu dulu sebelum membaca pesan yang ada di dalamnya."_

Ah, aku teringat pada pesan dari Lay tadi siang. Ah, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

_**Kembangkan senyuman, maka keberuntungan itu akan datang. Jangan menyerah menjalani hidup! Karena akan datang keajaiban yang tak terduga.**_

**.**

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tak jujur saja sih padanya?"

Aku menghembuskan napas, sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah sahabatku, Lay. "Reaksi dari dia yang selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku, Lay.."

"Kau harus berani jujur, Rena!"

"Aku tak memiliki keberanian itu, Lay. Ku mohon, berhentilah memaksaku,"

"_Tsk_, dasar! Hei, siapa tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Mungkin saja gadis ideal Sehun bukan gadis-gadis yang cantik di luar, tapi cantik dari dalam."

Aku tertawa—sedikit sumbang. Menggeleng sejenak, "Berhenti berkhayal, Tuan Zhang!"

Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Dia kembali mengarahkan konsentrasinya pada _game _di IPhone kesayangannya.

Aku kembali menyeruput _chamomile_ _tea_—yang tinggal separuh—dan melanjutkan membaca beberapa informasi di internet.

_Tsk_, meskipun banyak lelaki yang bilang jika gadis ideal mereka adalah gadis yang memiliki kepribadian baik, tapi tetap saja penampilan diperhitungkan. Dan gadis cantik selalu akan jadi yang nomor satu. Bukankah seperti itu kenyataannya?

.

"Sehun-_a_!"

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Lay yang baru saja memanggil Sehun. Lay hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya. Sehun—yang baru saja memasuki kafe—segera berjalan menghampiri Lay.

_Lay, sialan!_ Aku berusaha mengatur detak jantungku dan memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Lay _ge_, ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Lay—yang menggeser duduknya.

"Ah, duduklah di sini. Kafe sedang ramai kan? sudah tak ada tempat kosong. _Eum,_ kau tak bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Mereka sedang sibuk!" Sehun tersenyum.

Aku masih bisa melihat ulasan senyumannya dari sudut mataku. Lelaki ini terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat dari arah sedekat ini. Oh, _God_!

"Sehun-_a_, kenalkan! Dia sahabatku, namanya Rena.." Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. Aku tergagap, terlebih saat Sehun tersenyum ke arahku. Ya Tuhan, betapa tampannya makhluk ciptaanmu ini.

"Ah, aku sering melihatmu duduk di sini, Rena-_shi_.." Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

Oh tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengetahuinya? Aku pikir dia tak akan pernah menyadari keberadaanku di tengah gadis-gadis cantik yang sering mereka bicarakan itu.

"Senang mengenalmu, Sehun-_shi_.." aku segera menjabat tangannya. Hangat. Oh, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan wajahku saat ini.

"Aku rasa kalian akan menjadi akrab setelah ini," Lay berkata setelah beberapa saat lalu aku dan Sehun sama-sama diam.

Aku meraih cangkir _chamomile tea_ku, menenggaknya pelan. Mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungku.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Lay.

_Lebih dari itu, Lay!_

_Aku punya sebuah firasat jika kita_—_aku dan Sehun_—_akan saling mencinta suatu hari nanti..._

_Karena kisah baru kita akan dimulai tepat setelah pertemuan ini..._

**THE END.**

*****_**Fortune Cookie atau Kue Keberuntungan adalah**__ sebuah kue yang tipis dan renyah, yang berisi sepotong kertas dengan kata-kata yang berisi petuah atau ramalan. Meskipun biasanya disebut sebagai kue keberuntungan Tionghoa, kue ini sesungguhnya diciptakan pertama kali di California, Amerika Serikat, dan bukan di Tiongkok. _


End file.
